Promesas vacias
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Una promesa que terminara en tragedia. Quería llamarte, decirte que aquí estaba, gritar, pero la palabra no salía de mi boca ¿Por qué? Y te escuche decirlo. – No debí dejar que te marcharas.


**PROMESAS VACIAS**

Nos prometimos vernos, a pesar de que sabíamos que seria imposible cumplir esa promesa. Me juraste con dulces palabras que sin lugar a dudas irías a ese lugar… al lugar en el que nos encontraríamos de nuevo, y ahí, juntos, finalmente seriamos felices. Como quise creer en aquellas palabras, en tu sonrisa destellante que parecía tan decidida a cumplir con ello. Sonreí, por primera vez en este predecible fin, entre aquellas lágrimas que no habian abandonado mi rostro desde que supe que este día llegaría –claro, por supuesto te esperare ahí – dije. Me besaste… nos besamos… en un beso que no queríamos terminar por que sabíamos que seria el último.

Yo sabia y tu sabias que no cumplirías tu promesa. Ambos sabíamos que con el tiempo olvidarías estas palabras que tan perfectamente salían de tus labios ¿pero que importaba si yo te amaba tanto?

Me sujetaste de la cintura y me atrajiste a tu cuerpo, y como si no te decidieras a decir algo, en un débil susurro que era opacado por las voces de las personas que corrían de un lugar a otro, dijiste lo que en toda una vida de relación nunca expresaste.

– Te amo.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y solté en llanto. Quería abrazarte, esconder mi rostro avergonzado en tu fuerte pecho pero no lo hice, simplemente me aleje de ti y te regale la más cálida de mis sonrisas. Vi tu rostro desfigurarse de tu apacible y siempre presente fría expresión.

– Me tengo que ir – tome mis maletas y comencé a caminar. Te quedaste ahí sin decir nada. Detuve a un taxi que pasaba por ahí y por un segundo me quede parado esperando una simple palabra tuya. De repente como si el cielo hubiera escuchado mis deseos me llamaste, pero no dijiste exactamente lo que quería oír en este momento, mas que ese te amo que siempre quise escuchar de tus labios.

– Buena suerte.

Claramente pude oír como algo se rompía en mi interior. Levante mi mano en despedida sin verte y subí al auto. El chofer pareció ver lo que tu no viste, su cara mostraba lo que la tuya no mostraba ahora ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que me estoy marchando?

– ¿Donde quiere ir? – me pregunto el chofer, te mire por la ventana del auto

– Al aeropuerto por favor.

Una simple palabra, una que era mucho mas importante que el te amo. Una mucho más poderosa que esa.

No te vayas.

Esa simple frase habría hecho que permaneciera a tu lado por el resto de mi vida, pero ahora, eso ya no importaba.

TIEMPO DESPUES:

El invierno había hecho de las suyas, el suelo que normalmente se encontraba despejado ahora era cubierto por copos de nieve que caían del cielo cubriéndolo todo de blanco. Camine por aquellas calles que en tiempos pasados que solía visitar con frecuencia. Con pasos firmes y cansados llegue a aquel parque en el que nos despedimos, en el que me prometiste volvernos a ver.

Mire los arboles que se extendían brillantes rodeados con luces que iluminaban mi camino. Mire aquel enorme espectacular que delataba la fecha en la que nos encontrábamos.

Navidad.

Lleve mis manos a mi boca de la cual salía humo caliente de mis pulmones, extrañamente desde hace un rato había dejado de sentir el frio en mi cuerpo. Y entonces sin notarlo mis pasos se detuvieron en aquel lugar.

La gente sonreía y caminaba a mi lado sin notarme, tan ensimismados en su propia felicidad que nunca se fijarían en alguien solitario que esperaba de bajo de un árbol a aquel que desde hace años no veía. Esperaba paciente a tu arribamiento, a que cumplieras a tus palabras para finalmente ser felices. Esperaba que llegaras y me dijeras "No debí dejarte ir" te sonreiría y esta vez te abrasaría diciéndote eso ya no importa, ahora estoy aquí, y finalmente nos besaríamos para vivir en una completa felicidad.

Pero como esperaba, tú nunca viniste.

Las lagrimas que deberían escapar de mis ojos nunca salieron, el profundo hoyo que debería a verse formado en mi pecho nunca llego, y el dolor consecuente nunca se formo. Solo, aquella esperanza que se negaba a irse…

…Y espere, espere, espere ¿Cuánto tiempo espere? No supe, pero yo seguía ahí parado debajo de aquel árbol, en aquella noche en donde la nieve había dejado de caer.

La gente seguía pasando sin notarme, algunos con sus parejas, otros con sus hijos, nietos, abuelos, sobrinos, padre o madre, los veía alejarse con aquella felicidad que me era negada, simplemente esperando con una esperanza que no me abandonaba, y entonces apareciste corriendo, agitado. Tal vez la felicidad si podría ser para mí, y esta vez estaba a mi alcance.

Pero algo se destruyo con tu llegada.

Llorabas ¿Por qué lo hacías? Trate de llegar hasta tu lado pero algo me lo impedía, te miraba de lejos sin que tu me notaras, mirabas alrededor claramente buscándome pero sin encontrarme. Quería llamarte, decirte que aquí estaba, gritar, pero la palabra no salía de mi boca ¿Por qué? Y te escuche decirlo.

– No debí dejar que te marcharas.

Estire mi mano hasta ti sin comprender. Volviste a llorar cayendo al suelo destrozado golpeando el suelo.

_¿Por qué?_

– ¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué?_

– ¿¡Por qué!

Y lo entendí.

Sentí una gota fría tocar mi piel y levante la vista al cielo negro, volteé mi palma y vi derretir un copo de nieve. Nevaba de nuevo. El frio comenzó a invadirme, una horrible sensación que era insoportable.

Frio, hacia mucho frio… yo… estaba…

Y como si fuera un retroceso me vi a mi mismo correr por aquella calle hacia poco.

Tan rápidamente el avión habia aterrizado y había tomado mi maleta, me dirigí a la salida para tomar un taxi que me llevaría al parque. Mire el reloj que estaba en mi muñeca y viendo que iba quince minutos tarde a la hora acordada corrí todo lo que mis piernas me daban para tomar el primer taxi que hubiera. Subiéndome al mas próximo y habiendo quitárselo a un chico pelirrojo, rápidamente le pedí que me llevara a una dirección, claro esta, antes habiendo pedido perdón al chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Extrañamente esto se sentía como un deja vú y no me explicaba el por que de esa extraña sensación, mire alrededor y enorme fue mi sorpresa al chofer decirme "Eres tu" alegremente.

– Ahh – pegue un grito

– ¿me recuerdas? – dijo el chofer de cabello platinado

– Claro, como olvidarte – le dije muy confiadamente

Estaba de nuevo en aquel taxi que en el pasado me había dejado en el aeropuerto y con aquel chofer que sin dudas era inolvidable. Era joven para ser un chofer y extrañamente tenia buena apariencia, bueno lo que se podía ver de ella ya que llevaba un tapabocas. Le sonreí cálidamente y comenzó una plática recordando la vez que me había traído al aeropuerto.

– ¿y ya te le declaraste? – le pregunte totalmente interesado

– Ya – contesto mientras se ponía en marcha – Nos casamos, y desde entonces estamos juntos

– Que bueno me alegra por que a pasado un tiempo, seria feo que no le hubieras dicho lo que sentías.

– y tu, ¿como estas? – pregunto como el que no quiere la cosa

– Bueno– eso ya no me dolía –eso a quedado en el pasado, sabes hoy voy a verlo – dije totalmente lleno de alegría

– ¿y es bueno eso? digo él te hizo mucho daño ¿no?

Por un momento me quede callado.

– él no era muy expresivo, ese fue nuestro problema. No sabía decir lo que sentía y no lo mostraba muy a menudo.

– ¿y aun así, lo vas a ver de nuevo?

– claro, lo prometimos. Nos veremos hoy.

Él pareció sonreírme, lo suponía ya que sus ojos era lo que mostraban.

-espero sean felices

-yo también ¡dattebayo!

El auto se detuvo.

– ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte

– hay mucho trafico, es por la fecha, se preparan.

– Hum – di un profundo suspiro

– Esto tardara un poco – dijo el hombre, pero no pude escucharlo

Algo había llamado mi atención, era el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse. El tono azul celeste se notaba oscuro, hasta que finalmente quedo negro. Algo había comenzado a golpear en el vidrio y comenzó a golpear más y más.

– Nieva– Escapo como un débil murmullo pero que claramente había sido escuchado

Saque el dinero de una de mi maleta y Salí del auto rápidamente

– Toma, creo que llego hasta aquí – le extendí el dinero

– pero aun falta mucho – hablo alto para que pudiera escucharlo

– No importa, caminare – sonreí zurronamente – si es necesario correré hasta el parque, espero vernos de nuevo kakashi san. Hasta luego – cerré la puerta y Salí corriendo

– Nos vemos luego, Naruto– escuche como un murmullo

Y ahí estaba yo corriendo por las calles y entre los autos para alcanzar mi objetivo que era volverlo a ver y decirle cuanto lo amaba. Entre los copos que caían uno a uno con mucha frecuencia ocasionando que el suelo comenzara a cubrirse de blanco. Con mi respiración agitada pero aun así con una alegría que teñía mis mejillas de rojo. Solo a una cuadra de mi objetivo y solo a una calle por cruzar.

El semáforo se puso en rojo para los autos, baje mi pie derecho de la banqueta y podía rozar la felicidad con la punta de mis dedos. Mis ojos solo veían los arboles y las luces que los adornaban a unos cuantos pasos de mi.

Y mis ojos se concentraron en una luz diferente… Una luz que se acercaba a mí con una velocidad alarmante.

Un chirrido, un cuidado que llego demasiado tarde.

Ya no solo eran mis mejillas….

Era todo mi cuerpo…

Y el carmesí me envolvió por completo…

Regrese al punto de comienzo.

– No debí dejar que te marcharas– repetiste mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por tus bellos ojos azabaches.

Parpadeé un par de veces, ahora entendía. Lo mire a lo lejos con una mirada triste. Y aquella frase que tanto había ansiado escuchar se hizo presente.

"Un auto había derrapado por el hielo en la calle y no pudo frenar en cuento vio el color amarillo volverse rojo, no pudo detenerse al ver a un chico rubio cruzar la calle. No pudo frenar a tiempo e inevitablemente lo había atropellado.

El chico murió pocos segundos después."

Me acerque a ti ahora que ya nada me lo impedía. Colocándome a tu altura trate de tocarte pero sabia que seria inútil, mi mano te atravesaba y ya no podía sentirte. Yo ya no estaba más ahí.

Al final… una sonrisa formo mis labios y la tristeza se fue. Al final había conseguido verte, habías cumplido tu promesa, viniste a mi encuentro aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Te enteraste por casualidad cuando cruzabas este mismo parque, cuando te encontraste con aquel chico pelirrojo, vaya que pequeño era el mundo, cuando venían ambos caminando y te contaba que atropellaron a un chico a solo unos pasos de aquí, el mismo chico que le quito su taxi en el aeropuerto, no te sorprendiste e incluso parecías indiferente, pero cuando comenzó a describirlo tu mirada se torció y de repente, asustándolo preguntaste ¿Cuándo fue? Él sin comprenderte te lo dijo y tú, maldiciéndote por ser un desgraciado, pidiéndole a la vida que te diera otra oportunidad corriste dejándolo solo y confundido. Corriste al lugar en el que nos veríamos, corriste el tramo que yo no pude finalizar y llegaste donde yo esperaba pero no de la manera que tu querrías.

Sasuke ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? Te espere, por largo tiempo sin saber nada, con la sola esperanza que nunca me dejo, con el amor que nunca olvide y que tu si olvidaste. Pero no te preocupes tú si cumpliste tu promesa por que nos encontramos… de nuevo.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Me gusto tanto que cuando lo acabe no pude evitar decir haaaaa. Me encanto, me enamore jajaja espero a ustedes también aunque el nombre no me convenció mucho aun tengo mis dudas. En fin este fic se escribió con canciones de TaTu (el fic que leí me puso chípil, el cual me inspiro a crear este) lo gracioso es que solo era una idea y así comenzó, ya que cuando una idea viene a mi mente (como un foquito que se prende) la escribo en Word y conforme avanzaba (y escuchaba a TaTu) la idea se volvió esto.

Espero y se entienda lo que sasuke le hizo a Naru.

La cosa estaba así:

Naru se iba a ir del lado de sasu po razón no importa cual, y lo único que él quería (aparte de escucharle decir te amo ya que sasu nunca se lo dijo ni mostro) era que le detuviera (¿Quién no querría eso?) solo era necesario que sasu le dijera "No te vayas" pero no lo hizo.

Se prometieron reunirse de nuevo a pesar de los años que pasaran y aunque nuestro lindo kitsune y el mismo sasuke sabían que no cumpliría dicha promesa aun así Naru quiso creerle (así es el amor, supongo)

Quedaron en un día específico Navidad, y Naru fue a ese encuentro, pero nunca logro llegar. Bueno eso no importaba ya que el bastardo-Uchiha nunca llegaría, es decir se olvido de Naruto, como ya se abría predicho.

Aun así, el alma de Naru quería reunirse con Sasu y sin saber que había muerto fue al encuentro (Obviamente llegando el mismo día del accidente) imagínenlo así; lo atropellan, cae al suelo y el alma se desprende del cuerpo, se levanta y sigue su camino.

Llega al lugar y espera, pero no se da cuenta que espera mucho mas tiempo del que cree que espero. No son horas, no son días, son 12 meses en total un año.

Después pasando por el lugar del accidente, su amigo le cuenta lo que pasó en ese lugar ¿aquí si adivinaron quien era? Claro era Gaara. Y Sasuke finalmente se da cuenta que se olvido de Naru (Y ya imaginándose que fue el rubio el muerto, pues digo no cualquiera es físicamente como Naru. Ojos azules, cabello rubio, piel bronceada y tres marcas en cada mejilla, en Japón no es común ver esto.) Se dirige al lugar del encuentro. Claro esta un año tarde. Y bueno lo único que consuela en esta tragedia es que Sasuke se arrepiente de no detenerlo, ya que es obvio que Naru murió por su culpa (Sasuke lo ve así, yo lo veo así ¿Ustedes?). Si lo hubiera detenido, Naruto no hubiera ido a ese encuentro ya que estaría con él desde un principio.

Se preguntaran ¿Sasuke amaba a Naruto?

La respuesta es si, pero no supo apreciarlo a tiempo. Es común en la familia Uchiha, ahí esta Fugaku como ejemplo. Es como dice el comúnmente popular dicho "Nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo vez perdido" (¿si va a si?)

¿Ya se han dado cuenta que me encanta el dramatismo? Creo que viene de familia, a mi hermana también le gusta, ha ha ha.

Espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias, espero leerlos pronto.

¡Matta-ne mina-san!


End file.
